High School
by PJOHoOHG
Summary: Annabeth comes to high school with Percy. I'll try not to make it a stereotype.
1. She's Real

**Chapter 1: She's Real**

**Percy's POV**

I was so excited. Annabeth said that her dad let her switch out of the boarding school and transfer to my school. The only condition was that she had to find a place to stay. I told Annabeth that I'd sleep on the couch and she could have my room, but Anbabeth refused. So she was going to sleep on Mom's old pullout couch in the living room. At least she was coming to school and living with me! I'd gotten more and more excited during the week. And being excited about anything usually meant that my attention span was really low.

"Percy." My friend Lexi waved her hand in front of my face.

"What?" I snapped out of it.

"You already have a low attention span, and your excitement's making it worse. What are you so excited about?" She asked.

"I've been telling you for over a week, my girlfriend is going yo start living with me and going to school with us." I was practically bouncing up and down.

"Come on, no offense Percy, but we know you're girlfriend's fictional. Sure, girls have started to like you recently, but you described a non-existent girl. You said she was blonde, had the kind of grey eyes that no one has, was wicked smart, had dyslexia like you, moved to California with her dad before going to an all girls boarding school, and looked like a princess. That kind of girl doesn't exist, and even if she did, she wouldn't just happen to meet you at the summer camp that you never talk about." My friend Jack teased.

"But she is real, I've even shown you pictures!" I insisted.

"Of when she would've been twelve or thirteen. And you weren't in any of them." He snorted.

"It's not my fault she doesn't take a whole lot of pictures. She just gets busy sometimes." I was exasperated.

This had to be the millionth time we'd had this argument.

"Percy Jackson, come to the office please." One of the office ladies said on the speaker.

"Did you get in trouble again?" Lexi giggled.

"Who cares? Paul will get him out of it." Jack laughed.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the office. I wasn't in trouble. I was looking at Annabeth being given her schedule by Paul. She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi Annabeth." I hugged her.

"Hi Percy." She sounded excited too.

"Now that you're here, will you please introduce yourself to my friends? They don't believe that you exist." I begged.

"Why, how did you describe me?" Annabeth looked confused.

It's rare to see her confused look, but I liked seeing it.

"As being perfect in every way. I even said you looked like a princess." I grinned.

"I'll believe that when you're friends say how you described me." She looked skeptical.

I really missed her. We were about to leave when Paul grabbed my shoulder.

"Can I talk to Percy for a second?" He asked.

"Sure." Annabeth shrugged.

She sat down in a chair a few feet away. I sit there when I'm in trouble.

"I assume you can show her where most of her classes are. I tried to get her into a lot of your classes, but she likes taking advanced classes. But you guys have P.E., History, Art, and Health together." Paul smiled.

"Thanks." I grinned. "That means that half my classes gave Annabeth in them. Oh, and you forgot that we have chemistry."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Paul reacted to my joke. "See you at home."

"Bye Paul." I walked over to Annabeth. "Looks like your first four periods are with me."

"Yes they were. That was around when I met you." She teased.

"I was talking about classes." I turned pale.

"I know. But I have a sense of humor." She grinned.

We walked out of the office and I brought her to my friends.

"Who's that?" Lexi looked at Annabeth.

"Is she single?" Jack smirked.

"No." Annabeth and I both said.

"This is my girlfriend. Annabeth." I said.

They snorted with disbelief.

"Ask me any question that only a close friend would know about Percy." Annabeth dared.

"Who's he named after, and why?" Lexi asked.

"Perseus, the son of Zeus. His mom thought it would be good luck." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

Jack smirked. "How long is his..."

"Eight inches. And that's an inappropriate question." Annabeth glared.

"How did she know I was going to say that?" Jack looked confused.

"How do you know the answer?" I stared at him.

"We're in the same P.E. class. And our lockers are next to each other." He laughed. "Okay, I believe she's his girlfriend."

"Come on, you just said he didn't have a girlfriend twenty minutes ago." Lexi pointed out.

"Yeah, but how would she know the answer to my inappropriate question unless she was his girlfriend?" Jack countered.

"You can ask Paul. Or the office." I suggested.

"I don't know how Percy described me physically, but I can describe myself as a person. I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm 17 years old, I'm smart even though I'm dyslexic, my dad and step-family live in San Fracisco, my mom lives her in New York but I can't stay with her so I'm living with Percy, I used to go to an all girls boarding school, my best friend is Percy's cousin, and I met him at our summer camp when we were twelve." Annabeth sighed.

"What's the name of Percy's cousin that your friends with?" Lexi tested her.

"Thalia Grace. Thalia also recently found her little brother Jason." Annabeth answered.

Lexi looked perplexed. Annabeth's been teaching me new words like perplexed.

"Come on, she has to be his girlfriend." Jack tried to convince Lexi.

Lexi headed in the direction of the office and went in. She came out five minutes later with a defeated look. "Paul and the office secretary confirm who she is."

"I told you she was real." I said.

"How did Percy describe me?" Annabeth wondered.

"Smart, startling grey eyes that I now believe are real, and he mentioned the word princess." Jack shrugged.

Annabeth smiled. "So you weren't kidding about the princess thing?"

"Hades no." I laughed.

"Can you explain why he says Hades instead of Hell?" Jack pleaded.

Annabeth and I shared a knowing smile.


	2. Classes Part 1

**Chapter 2: Classes Part 1**

**Percy's POV**

My first class with Annabeth was History. We laughed at the things our teacher got wrong in the Greek Mythology section and silently praised what he got right.

"Hercules was the farthest thing from a nice guy." Annabeth giggled.

"At least they got his parentage right, unlike the cartoon." I whispered.

We were both laughing quietly.

"Is there something funny about this lesson Mr. Jackson? Ms. Chase?" Mr. Hepworth asked.

"We were just discussing how this class is more factually acurate than people's misconceptions about Greek Mythology." Annabeth gave a wordy answer.

"Yeah, ever since people watched that cartoon _Hercules_, they tink Hera is Hercules' mom, when she actually hates him. And his name was originally Heracles." I said.

"I like that you two are discussing the lesson, but I'd prefer if you'd wait until I'm done, or when you raise your hand." Mr. Hepworth got a hlaf-smile.

Annabeth and I smiled and continued listening to the lesson. Then we had Art together. I finger painted the ocean. Annabeth used a paintbrush to paint something more complex.

"Tartarus?" I looked at her painting.

"It's kind of theraputic. Besides, now people at Camp can get a general idea of it. And this is just a map, because I'd rather not paint detailed scenes." Annabeth explained.

"I think it's cool." I smiled.

"And I like your ocean." Annabeth looked at my painting.

"You two did a pretty goid job for painting on a canvas during just one class period." Mr. Bell looked over our shoulders.

He also teaches shop, but I felt more like taking Art this year. The next class was P.E. It was one of those classes that had people from all the grades in our school mixed in. After I changed in the locker room, I came out to see Annabeth talking to some familiar faces.

"Rachel? Piper?" I was confused.

"Apparently, Rachel decided to come back this year. And Piper convinced her dad to let her come here." Annabeth smiled.

"Are the rest of the seven here too?" I snorted.

"No, Jason decided to go to school in a state that was closer to Thalia. And Leo's being homschooled." Piper smiled.

"Homeschooled? Leo?" That sounded weird to me.

"By Calypso." Piper clarified.

"Figures." I grinned. "And I don't think Frank and Hazel go to school anymore."

"Yep. And I kind of liked the idea of going here before I became the Oracle. This no dating thing sucks though, because I'm finally attracted to other guys besides you." Rachel sighed.

"I don't know whether to take that as a relief or an insult." I teased.

"A relief. You're still cute, I just no longer like you that way." Rachel giggled.

"Seriously, are all of Percy's friends attracted to him?" Piper asked.

"Clarisse says she's not. But Silena said he was cute. Thalia admitted that she had a small crush on him. And I think his friend Lexi likes him. Other than that, I don't know." Anbabeth shrugged.

"Thalia said what?" My eyes widened.

"You were the only one who didn't treat her like a freak when she popped out of the tree. Most girls at least think you're cute. She also said you listened to her talk about Luke on a train when you guys were looking for me and Artemis, and you kind of made her face her fear of heights. But she hasn't thought of you like that in years." Annabeth spilled the beans.

"Okay then." I didn't know that. "Why do you think Lexi likes me?"

"Based on how much she didn't want me to be your girlfriend and a couple of other things that only girls tend to understand." Annabeth shrugged.

"And the fact that Lexi mentioned it to me once back when I went here. Then I told Annabeth." Rachel smirked.

"But after all we've been through and based on the fact that you didn't even know she liked you, I trust you. So I won't try to ruin your friendship or anything." Annabeth giggled.

"So I have one of those rare girlfriends who trusts me completely." I teased.

"Yeah, but don't push it." Annabeth smirked.

The P.E. teacher suddenly blew the whistle and we all lined up in our places. All of the places in class were taken except the spots behind me, so Annabeth got to stand near me. The P.E. teacher was also my swim team coach, and he was in his mid-twenties. He started calling the role and when he got to Annabeth, he looked up from his clipboard.

"Who are you girls?" He asked.

"Annabeth Chase. New student." Annabeth answered.

"Piper McLean. New student." Piper said.

"You know me coach. I used to go here." Rachel said.

"Nice to meet you girls, and nice to see you Ms. Dare." Coach smiled.

He waked behind Annabeth as Piper and Rachel got into a conversation. He was staring a Annabeth's ass.

"Coach!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He looked up.

"Stop checking her out. She's my girlfriend." I reprimanded him.

Annabeth stomped on his foot.

He winced and held his foot. "Today's a free day, so just go find something to do."

"Thanks for not letting him check me out." Annabeth said.

"Of course I wouldn't let him check you out." I told her.

She smiled as we headed for the bleachers that people used to watch the basketball games. Everyone else was playing some kind of sport. Then Annabeth kissed me.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too." I smiled.

And we went back and forth between talking and kissing for the rest of the class period. Then when we got to Health class, we got the explanations on what kind of activities kissing led to.

"That wasn't what I was thinking when I kissed you." I said.

"Yeah, but we were also in a room full of people." Annabeth smirked.

"I plan on being with you for the rest of my life anyways, so I'm not _too_ worried about the activities that kissing leads to." I chuckled.

Then I realized what I just said and looked at Annabeth. Her face was red, but she was smiling too.

"And anything below the neck is technically sexual contact." Mrs. Fawcett explained.

"Then that means that I had sexual contact with you when we were twelve. Because holding hands is below the neck." I joked.

"Exactly Mr. Jackson!" Mrs. Fawcett pointed at me.

Annabeth covered her face with her book as the whole class laughed. Then Mrs. Fawcett went back to teaching the lesson.


	3. Classes Part 2

**Chapter 3: Classes Part 2**

**Percy's POV**

"Paul lied to me! We also have the same Homeroom and lunch." I smiled.

"Yes Percy, we do." Annabeth laughed.

We were sitting in my Homeroom class waiting for the bell to ring. Since Annabeth told me her theory about Lexi liking me, I've noticed that Lexi stares at me and Annabeth with a sad and jealous look. I felt bad that I never noticed. The bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"Okay, start reading." Mrs. White said.

Annabeth pulled out a greek book on architecture. I started reading the greek version of the _Hunger Games _that Grover got me. The bell rang as the class ended and I followed Annabeth to lunch. I got pizza and she got a hamburger.

"Too bad they don't serve your favorite pizza." I said.

"Most schools don't go beyond pepperoni and cheese. Besides, I thought the authentic Italian pizza was better." Annabeth smirked.

"What do you mean by authentic Italian?" Jack asked.

"The kind we ate while we were in Italy." Annabeth was vague.

"You guys went to Italy?" Lexi looked surprised.

"Rome more specifically. And it wasn't a planned trip, it was more of a requirement. Besides, I guess the Italian waiters get sick of getting orders of pizza from tourists." I grinned.

Annabeth giggled. Then she got a scared look on her face. I didn't blame her after facing Arachne and falling into Tartarus. I held her hand under the table and she visibly relaxed. After lunch, I headed for Mrs. White's English class. When I got there, I found Annabeth.

"What are you doing here?" I smiled.

"I'm the teaching assistant." Annabeth answered.

"Awesome." I sat in the desk that was closest to the teaching assistant.

As Mrs. White taught the lesson, Annabeth helped me understand it by writing the questions in Ancient Greek. I made things so much easier.

"Ms. Chase, what are you doing?" Mrs. White asked.

"Percy has a hard time reading in English, but he's good at reading Greek. So I wrote the questions down in Greek." Annabeth said.

Mrs. White looked at my paper. "But that looks like Ancient Greek."

"Some dyslexic kids can read other languages more fluently than their native language. It's like their brain was hard wired for it." Annabeth explained. "I'm dyslexic and I can read Greek."

She wasn't lying. It's just that the dyslexic kids she was referring to were demigods.

Mrs. White looked at the answers that I was getting correct on the paper. "This is better than he usually does. Maybe I'll have to let you help him more often."

"That would be great." I grinned.

Mrs. White stared at me funny.

"I'm his girlfriend." Annabeth explained.

"But you just moved here." Mrs. White looked confused.

"Percy and I go to the same summer camp. And he's the reason I moved here." Annabeth elaborated.

My next class was Science. Annabeth wasn't there, but Jack always helped me in Science. Besides, the astronomy unit was never too hard. Not what with all the Greek themed constellations.

"Perseus, Heracles, and Orion." I pointed them out on the star map.

"Actually, it's Hercules." Jack said.

"Hercules is the Roman form of the Greek _Heracles_." I rolled my eyes. "And that's Zoë."

"I get that you memorized the Greek themed ones, but how did you memorize Zoë? That one was just discovered a few years ago." Jack asked.

"I was looking up when it appeared. It's my favorite constellation." I said.

I liked Zoë's constellation more than Perseus'. The class after that was Math. I had a real problem with that class, but Lexi helped me.

"Let's try this one." Lexi pointed to a problem.

I knew the answer without having to work it out. "It's 4."

Lexi looked at the cheat sheet. "This problem's really complicated. How did you know it was 4?"

"I remember doing this problem back when Annabeth would visit me. She was helping me with my homework and gave me one of my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies for figuring it out." I smiled at the memory.

Lexi frowned sadly.

"Sorry, that was insensitive." I apologized.

"Why is it insensitive?" Lexi looked confused.

"Because you like me, so it probably bothers you to hear about Annabeth." I shrugged.

"Am I that easy to see through?" Lexi blushed.

"Actually, Annabeth figured it out and Rachel confirmed it." I clarified.

Lexi glared at Rachel, who was sitting a few feet away.

"Don't look at me that way. You should just be lucky that Annabeth trusts him now. She and I got all competitive over him a couple of years ago, but she said she doesn't want to do that with you." Rachel sighed.

"Really?" Lexi looked confused.

"She trusts me now, and she doesn't want ne to stop being friends with you. I'm friends with lots of hot girls and Annabeth no longer feels threatened." I shrugged.

"Why? What made you guys' relationship so strong?" Lexi was curious.

"Multiple shared traumatic experiences." I stated honestly.

My next class was a free period for the Swim Team. I ran into the Coach.

"Sorry Jackson, but she was hot and I'm in my twenties." Coach apologized.

"Just don't bother her." I said.

Then I swam laps. My last class was Weight Lifting. That's the only thing besides swimming that I'm good at when it comes to high school.

"So, do you think you're girlfriend likes it here?" Jack asked.

"I hope so." I picked up one of the weights.

"Percy! I need your help." Rachel ran to me.

"With what?" I asked.

"Annabeth!" She exclaimed.

Rachel pulled me into a girl's bathroom. I could hear crying coming from one of the stalls. Rachel pushed me towards it. I slipped under the handicapped stall and saw Annabeth hugging her knees with her head down.

"What's wrong?" I sat next to her.

"There was a drawing in my classroom that looked like an Arai. And it made me flash back to when the curse made me feel abandoned and alone." Annabeth sniffled.

She was shaking.

"But no one is supposed to know what they look like except for people who have been to Tartarus." I hugged her.

"I've seen them in a vision. And you know that sometimes I draw my visions without realizing it..." Rachel said from the other side.

"You're going to be okay." I assured Annabeth.

"Damn it. I was already afraid of spiders, then Nyx made me scared of the dark, and now I'm scared of a freaking drawing." Annabeth covered her eyes.

"You're fear of spiders is rational, especially after meeting Arachne. And you're not afraid of the dark, you're afraid of what's in it. And you have PTSD that was triggered by the drawing." I reasoned.

She kissed me. "Thank you."

Then she hugged me really hard.

"Of course. And if you're already out of class, we can ditch. My teacher doesn't take attendance anyway." I said.


	4. Day 2

**Chapter 4: Day 2**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up the next day with someone's head on my chest. I looked down and saw Annabeth cuddling me in her sleep. I grinned. Then she slowly started to wake up.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hey." She blinked her eyes open.

"I thought you said you were going to sleep on the couch?" I watched her rub her eyes.

"I don't remember coming in here." Annabeth yawned.

"You were sleep walking. It was pretty cute to see you hit your head against the door before you opened it." Mom put a basket full of my laundry on the floor.

"I what?" Annabeth's not much of a morning person.

"Anyway, Percy has a swim meet today. It's in a couple of hours. We'll go out to celebrate when he wins." Mom smiled on her way out.

"Oh yeah, it's Saturday. How does she know I'll win?" I yawned.

"Because you're a son of Poseidon." Annabeth smirked.

"Right. Is it wrong to be on the swim team considering that fact?" I questioned.

"No. You're just using natural born talent. That happens to stem from being a demigod." Annabeth giggled.

"No offense, but you might want to get out while I change." I smirked.

"As if I've never seen you naked before." Annabeth rolled her eyes as she left. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have known the answer to your friend's question."

I got up and got dressed by putting my swim trunks under my clothes. As I walked out of my room, I saw Mom sitting at the kitchen table, but I smelled food cooking.

"Why aren't you cooking?" I asked.

"Because Annabeth offered to." Mom shrugged.

I turned and saw Annabeth bringing a plate of blue waffles to the table. She sat down and took a couple of waffles for herself.

"Now someone other than my mom can make me blue food." I joked.

"You got a blue cupcake for your sixteenth birthday." Annabeth reminded me. "So this shouldn't be a surprise."

"Yeah, but you said it was Tyson who made it look like blue cement." I snorted.

"Actually, Tyson just bought the ingredients and helped me pour them in the bowl. It's my fault it looked like blue cement. I made Luke's birthday cake look like green cement the year before you came to Camp." Annabeth admitted.

"I know, Grover told me. I was just waiting for you to admit it." I smiled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You two sound more like best friends than people who are dating." Mom giggled.

"That's only because you don't hear us in private. I can be very romantic." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You're only romantic in deadly situations." Annabeth teased.

"So Paris wasn't romantic?" I gasped playfully.

"You had to do Hermes a _deadly_ favor first." She reminded me.

"Paris?" Mom raised an eyebrow.

"Did I ever tell you the story about me doing Hermes a favor, so he repayed me by sending us to the Eiffel Tower?" I asked.

"No." Mom said.

"Oops." I shrugged.

"Okay, she said that you're only romantic in deadly situations. Give me an example." Mom turned the conversation.

"Besides giving me the speech about leaving him behind in Mount St. Helens, which led to our first kiss, and me thinking he was _dead_ for a couple of weeks?" She glared at me.

"All I heard was first kiss." I defended myself. "Besides, time works all weird on Calypso's island. And it's not my fault the fates sent me there."

Annabeth already didn't like the idea that I could've stayed on Calypso's island and never come back, but she hated Calypso deeply after what happened with the Arai. That's why she avoids Calypso for Leo's sake.

"An example I don't already know about perhaps?" Mom broke the tension.

"When we were fixing the head of a bronze dragon, I was trying to tell Annabeth she could do it, and I mentioned how she was the only person I trusted to screw my head on straight." I grinned.

"I could've killed you for the way it made Silena bug me, but I did agree with her that it was cute." Annabeth smirked.

"Or the time when you were crying near the Siren's island and I hugged you. Not to mention that I made the nosy school of fish go away." I reminded her.

Annabeth giggled.

"Or when I turned down Godhood for you." I remembered.

Annabeth turned red.

"When did you do that?" Mom asked.

"After the Battle of Manhattan." I answered. "And no one can top the fact that I was willing to fall into Tartarus with you. And that you were the only thing I remembered besides my name when I was at Camp Jupiter."

Annabeth smiled shyly. "Yeah, even you can't top yourself on that one."

"You two are so cute." Mom grinned.

"So the grin is half from Poseidon, half from your mom." Annabeth pointed at Mom.

"'The grin'?" Mom looked confused.

"Apparently, my grin is trademarked." I grinned. "So where's Paul?"

"Busy grading papers." Mom sighed. "Anyways, let's get to yours swim meet."

I grabbed a couple of waffles and dipped them in syrup as we left. We got to the swim meet an hour later. There were some other really good swimmers, but I was like the Michael Phelps on my team. Or at least that's what my team told me.

"Good luck." Annabeth gave me a kiss.

"So I don't have to come back alive this time?" I joked.

"Come back alive, and we'll see Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smirked.

"Why do you two do that every time she gives you a good luck kiss?" Mom asked.

"It's a private joke, I'll tell you later." I grinned.

"Hey Percy. You ready?" Jack asked.

"Was that a trick question? The question should be, is Jack ready?" I smirked.

"Always." He agreed.

"Good luck Percy, even though you never seem to need it." Lexi was here too. "Sometimes I swear you're on steroids."

"I don't need steroids. I'm just a born swimmer." I laughed.

"Is that why Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain?" She was curious.

"Something like that." I admitted.

It was time to get in the water. Lexi went to sit near Mom and Annabeth as Jack and I headed for the water. After waiting a minute, the signal went off to swim. And contrary to what you might believe, I actually hold back when it comes to the swim team. Otherwise, I would've been done with the race before the first minute was over. Instead, I still swam speedily, but it wasn't quite to the point of being inhumanly fast. It had taken me forever to get that routine worked out. Not too long after the race started, I was finished. But I still made my speed look humanly possible. A lot of people cheered as I got out of the water.

"If we weren't friends and on the same team, I'd be jealous." Jack rubbed water out of his eyes.

"I figured that I'd be a worse friend to make you think you're better when you're not, than what I am when I fairly win." I shrugged.

"Exactly." Jack agreed.

"Nice job. You must work hard to swim slower than usual." Annabeth gave me another kiss.

"He can swim faster?" Lexi looked surprised.

"Only when the adrenaline kicks in. Annabeth's really competitive, so I work hard to beat her even when I'm already better at the sport we're playing." I wasn't completely lying.

"Hey Percy!" Jimmy called.

"Hey Jimmy." I smiled.

He was only nineteen, so I thought of him as a friend more than an adult.

"You know how I work for the paper? Well, since you've broken multiple swim records, they want me to get a few pictures and interview you. You'll get to be in the _New York Times_." Jimmy offered.

Ever since the Giant War ended, there hadn't been many monsters, especially that could read the paper, so Chiron said it was okay to do stuff like this.

"Sure Jimmy." I agreed.

So he took a few pictures of me by myself, with the team, and with Mom and Annabeth. Then he asked me a couple of questions about swimming, the team, and myself.

"So, you've gotten news worthy." Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows as we drove home.

"Dude, they mention us in _Olympus Weekly _every week. Fame isn't new. Besides, unless I go into professional swimming, they probably won't interview me again." I snorted.

"So? I want a copy of the paper when it comes out. I think it's cool, and you can put it with all your swim medals. Like this one." Annabeth played with my medal.

"And I want a copy too. This is a big improvement compared to when they kicked you out of school every year." Mom agreed.

"Thanks to Paul, they probably wouldn't kick me out anyway. But I get what you're saying. It's just that being a child of the Big Three, who's destined for either fame or infamy, it doesn't affect me much anymore." I shrugged.

"At least he doesn't let it go to his head." Annabeth smiled.

"Good point." Mom agreed.

"Let's just go home, watch _Finding Nemo_, and go to that celebration dinner you mentioned." I grinned.

They burst out laughing at _Finding Nemo. _I loved having Annabeth here.


	5. Sunday

**Chapter 5: Sunday**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up with Annabeth next to me again. I don't know why she doesn't just admit that she should sleep here. Mom's okay with it, she keeps coming in here, and sleeping next to each other keeps nightmares of the things that traumatized us away. I love her, but she's just so stubborn. I got up and made cereal. I had stuff planned for today, and I hoped Annabeth wanted to go with me.

"Hey." I poked her.

"Hi." She groaned.

"I have stuff planned today. I figured you'd go with me." I said.

"It's Sunday." Annabeth protested grogily.

"Yeah, and since being a demigod tends to mean you're not religious, it's like Saturday, but more chill." I started to laugh.

"Maybe I've converted." Annabeth teased.

"And how does whatever religion you've converted to explain that you're mother is a Goddess?" I chuckled.

"There are polytheistic religions." Annabeth sounded like she was holding back a laugh.

"And how many of them involve Sunday worship and demigods?" I snorted.

"A few." She giggled.

"Please. I've been planning this since last week." I begged.

"Fine." She relented. "And don't worry, I still believe in Greek Gods."

We got dressed, had cereal for breakfast, and left for the day I had planned. First, we stopped at the Statue of Liberty.

"They aren't open on Sundays." Annabeth smirked.

"Psh, I got one of your brothers who works here to give me a key." I held it up.

"That's illegal." Annabeth teased.

"Your brother didn't seem to mind. As long as we don't steal anything important." I grinned.

"Which brother?" Annabeth asked.

"I believe he said that your mom named him after Gustave." I smirked.

"She doesn't reuse her children's names often, so that's weird. But I know who you're talking about." Annabeth smiled.

We went inside and took a private tour. Then we went into the secret hatch that leads to the top of the statue's head. We took a few pictures and looked at the view of New York. It was great. Then I took her to the zoo I went to to help Clarisse find Ares' chariot.

"And that's the spot where Clarisse literally rose up to face her biggest fear." I pointed.

"She'd probably kill you if she knew you were telling people this story." Annabeth giggled.

"I've only told you and Chris." I snorted.

We walked into a different part of the zoo. "That's the fish tank that I saw my greatest fear in before the fish woke me up."

_Hello Lord Perseus._ One fish said.

_Hello Lord. _The others greeted me.

"Hi guys!" I waved.

Then we left in the car Poseidon gave me.

"Where are we going now?" Annabeth asked.

"To the movies. Apollo said he'd let us watch _Mockingjay Parts I & II._" I grinned.

"But those haven't come out yet." Annabeth looked confused.

"Yeah, but they finished filming, and I guess one of Apollo's kids is involved in the movie somehow." I smirked.

"So I guess that means we're going to the Sunshine Theater?" Annabeth guessed.

"That's the one he owns." I confirmed.

So we went to the movies and did just that. I'd tell you about it, but I don't want to be a spoiler. So you'll just have to wait until it comes out.

"That was great." Annabeth smiled.

"Just wait to see what happens next." I grinned.

I drove until we were at Coney Island.

"I told you there was a reason to pack your swimsuit." I said.

Then we went on a bunch of rides, including the Ferris Wheel.

"Normally, they only do fireworks on special occasions, or on Fridays during the summer, but I convinced a friend to do it tonight. That is, if you still want to be here by then." I pointed to where they'd shoot off.

We were at the top of the Ferris Wheel.

"I'd love to." Annabeth kissed me.

Then we spent the rest of the day on the Coney Island beach. We even had a splash war. Obviously, I won.

"No fair, you have power over water." Annabeth pouted.

"And you should've been smart enough to know that before we started the splash war." I teased.

She laughed and hit me playfully. "You're right."

We also played hide and seek as we swam.

"Where did you go?" Annabeth looked all around in the water for me.

"Surprise!" I popped up and splashed her as I grabbed her.

"Percy!" She sputtered.

When it was her turn to hide, I knew exactly where she was, but I decided to sneak up on her. I came at her from behind and pulled her to the surface.

"Surprise!" I splashed her on purpose.

"Percy!" She sputtered again.

I even played a practical joke on her. I told her to wait while I left to go to the bathroom. Then I snuck back into the water when she wasn't looking, and called a friend.

"So you want to ride me in front of your girlfriend?" Lenny asked.

"No, I'm going to hide underneath you while you scare her." I corrected.

"But I hate that stereotype about sharks being dangerous." He whined.

"It will only be for less than a minute. As soon as I pop up, you can leave." I promised.

"Alright." He agreed.

I grabbed onto his belly the same way I did to Polyphemus' sheep and told Lenny to pop up like they do in shark movies and try to get close to her. He did as I said and popped his fin up in Annabeth's line of sight. I think she said some thing to the effect of _What the Hades?_ Then he popped his fin up again, sped towards her, and made his whole face pop out of the water. Annabeth screamed before punching Lenny in the nose.

"Ouch. I'm going home." Lenny sniffled.

"Sorry, we probably scared her too much." I apologized.

"It's okay." He headed home.

"You didn't have to punch Lenny. He didn't want to bite you." I looked at Annabeth.

"Why the Hades would you scare me like that?!" Annabeth punched my arm.

"As a practical joke. I figured the spider would be worse." I rubbed my arm.

"Don't do that." She said.

"Fine." I agreed.

"Oh crap." Annabeth turned pale.

"What?" I asked.

"Megalodon!" She shrieked.

"Where?!" I turned.

Poseidon said they were too hard to control, so he let them go extinct.

Annabeth started laughing. "I picked an extinct species of shark, and you still fell for it."

"Oh my Gods. Okay, that was a good one." I laughed.

A few hours later, at sundown, we got situated at a particular spot on the beach and watched the fireworks go off.

"Reminds me of the 4th of July." Annabeth grinned.

"And here's something I wanted to do on the 4th of July." I kissed her.

"So who's the friend you arranged this with?" Annabeth asked.

"Leo. Who else but a Hephaestus camper who loves fire?" I grinned.

We laughed. Later, we found Leo to thank him before going home.


	6. Monday

**Chapter 6: Monday**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to Annabeth talking in her sleep.

"Percy..." She muttered.

I smiled. Then I noticed that instead of her suit cases being in the living room, they were in my closet. I woke her up and we ate breakfast. Then I drove us to school.

"Guess what you're mom bought yesterday." Annabeth handed me a newspaper.

The pictures of me with the team and with Annabeth and my mom were in the paper. The headline said:

**Boy Swims at the Same Speed as Olympic Professionals**

"Do you know how funny it would be if I were in the Olympics? I'd be a double Olympian, because of my parentage, and my skill." I laughed.

"It would be cool too. And you could travel to a different country every four years." Annabeth smiled.

We went inside the school and saw posters from the newspaper on every wall. It was the news paper article about my swimming. A bunch of people congratulated me. I saw Jack and Lexi with a bunch of the posters in their hands.

"Did you guys do this?" I gestured to the posters.

"Yep." Jack confirmed.

"You deserve to have people know how cool you are." Lexi smiled.

"Too bad no one knows about the other stuff that makes you cool." Annabeth whispered in my ear. "Because it's pretty cool to save the world multiple times and not be big headed about it."

I grinned in agreement. My first five classes went by in a blur. I'm pretty sure the only reason I had gotten any work done in those classes was because Annabeth was there to help me. Then I had science with Jack.

"And most of the planets are named after the Roman Gods." We were still learning about astronomy.

"Mercury is Hermes, Venus is Aphrodite, Earth is Gaea, Mars is Ares, Jupiter is Zeus, Saturn is Kronos, Uranus is Ouranos, Pluto is Hades, and Ceres is Demeter." I started listing off planets.

"How can you remember all that?" Jack stared at me.

"The Roman Gods are the same as certain Greek ones. Most of the difference is in their names." I shrugged. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. And you know I like Greek Mythology."

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We're reading _Romeo and Juliet_ in Mrs. White's class." I admitted.

Then I went to Math with Lexi.

"Percy." My teacher came up to me. "Not that I'm not happy about this, but how did you get 100% on your homework?"

Annabeth rewrote it in Greek numbers and letters.

"My girlfriend helped me." I shrugged.

"You should get helo from your girlfriend more often. No offense." Mr. LeBaron suggested.

"None taken." I smiled.

Then Lexi helped me with my assignment. After that, I had half of a free period for Swimming, then went back to Weight Training the other half.

**Annabeth's POV**

After Mrs. White's Class, I had Biology. It's too bad Percy wasn't in this class. We had to work in partners, so I paired up with the only guy who didn't have a partner. His name is Jordon, and he's a football player, so he made a lot of football references. All the girls in class were staring at me with jealousy, because by a girl's standards, he was hot. I didn't really notice it until I saw the jealous stares. I guess I'm only attracted to Percy at this point.

"I have a football game on Friday. Are you going to the game?" He asked.

"I'm not into football. And I have plans." I said.

"Come on, the plans can't be that important. But if you really can't go, then maybe we could go to a movie sometime..." Jordon started.

"My plans on Friday are with my boyfriend. And no offense, but you probably shouldn't ask a girl out as you're helping her disect a frog." I suggested.

"Well, we do have chemistry together." He grinned.

"This is Biology, and I told you I have a boyfriend." I sighed.

"But you just moved here. Who's your boyfriend?" He snorted.

"Percy Jackson. And he's the reason I moved here. Besides, I didn't really move, I just transfered schools." I rolled my eyes.

"God, that swim team loser has been stealing all the girls lately." Jordon groaned.

"He's not a loser, he's my boyfriend. Not to mention, I'm the only girlfriend he's ever had, so you're woman problems are on you. And just because girls find him more attractive than you, that doesn't give you the right to put him down." I said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, you're probably just another dumb blonde." Jordon snorted.

That was it. That was my snapping point. I punched him. The girls in the room gasped, and the boys laughed.

"Why did you do that?" Mrs. Hansen asked.

"He provoked me." I tried to control my breathing. "I'll go to the principal's office now."

I walked out with my dignity still intact, but Jordon was on the floor, holding his nose in pain. After deciding that I really was provoked, which took all of my AP Calculus class, they sent me back to class. But not without reminding me to deal with things without the use of my fist. So I headed off to the school library, because I was an aide. I didn't need any important credits, because I could've graduated last year, but I wanted to graduate with my class. And Percy. There wasn't much to do, so I got on the internet. Fanfiction is always fun. Even when it's about us.

**Percy's POV**

As we drove home, I noticed that she seemed annoyed.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I punched a guy because he was hitting on me. More specifically, because when I told him you were my boyfriend, he insulted you and accused me of being a dumb blonde." Annabeth sighed.

"Even before I knew your name, I was still smart enough not to insult you. And I figured calling you a dumb blonde would be worse." I snorted.

"Good." Annabeth smiled.


	7. Tuesday

**Chapter 7: Tuesday**

**Percy's POV**

Last night, mom mentioned that she got a call saying that she should remind Annabeth not to hit people when she had a problem. But the call was from Annabeth's dad, because he was listed as her primary emergency contact. Mom just asked us why Annabeth hit someone, and laughed when we told her. Today, we ate breakfast and headed to school. When we got there, we had the life scared out of us. There were giant posters everywhere that had things from Tartarus depicted on them. The drawing of an Arai that Rachel had drawn was one of the posters.

"What the Hades?" Rachel looked around at the posters.

Another one showed Bob, Small Bob, and Damasen at the Doors of Death. The five rivers were shown flowing into Tartarus' heart. Erebus was in a poster. Akhlys could be seen with her death mist. The four entrances were shown, the one in the Underworld, the sealed off one in the Labyrinth, the pit in Rome, and the Doors of Death. Hyperion reforming. An image of the monsters we killed (like Kelli). Us falling into Tartarus. Nyx and her children chasing us. And there were many more. But the one that really got to us was Tartarus fighting us. You couldn't clearly see that it was us, but I knew it was. Annabeth started crying, and I hugged her so I wouldn't collapse.

"Who?" Was all I could get out.

"I drew all these, but they're in a notebook that I leave at home. I had a few visions back when you guys were in Tartarus, but I didn't know these were you until Annabeth sent Reyna that message. I wouldn't do this." Rachel promised.

"I know you wouldn't. Who's seen these?" Annabeth was still crying.

"No one that I know of. And anyone who could have a chance wouldn't be the type to do this." Rachel insisted.

"What else is in the book?" I asked.

"Nothing. I stopped having visions of Tartarus when you guys reached the Doors of Death." Rachel said. "The only other thing written on the book is the label. Tartarus."

After looking harder, I noticed that Annabeth was more visible than me.

"Who would put up this vandalism?!" The principal exclaimed.

That's something everyone would like to know. Paul looked up at the posters, then over at us. But he knew we wouldn't put those up.

"Who put those up?" Paul walked over.

"I drew them, but I didn't do it." Rachel admitted.

"We don't know who put them up." I said.

"Are the drawings..." Paul started.

"Of us in Tartarus? Yes." Annabeth confirmed.

Suddenly, Kelli appeared. "Percy Jackson!"

No one in the school seemed to notice. In fact, they all seemed... frozen. Like when Kronos slowed down time. Except for a select few, like Paul, Rachel, Annabeth, and a few other students who must've been demigods.

"All demigods should leave now. I have a personal matter with Percy Jackson." Kelli hissed.

"I knew it was Percy." A student said.

"But it's dangerous to even mention demigods in public." Another stated.

All the demigods ran out of the building.

"Run Paul. I've killed her before, I can do it again." I waved him away.

Paul nodded and ran.

"You might need my help again." Rachel offered.

"Actually, I killed Kelli. You killed Tammi." Annabeth corrected.

Annabeth didn't have her celestial bronze knife anymore, but she did have a drakon bone sword. Annabeth lunged it straight at Kelli's heart. Kelli exploded into yellow dust, and something fell. Tammi was right behind her.

"Annabeth Chase! Kelli told me how you killed her before!" Tammi shrieked.

Annabeth no longer had the sword, because it was in front of Tammi. So I lunged at Tammi with Riptide. She grabbed the drakon bone sword and moved back, holding it in front of her defensively.

"Tammi, I'm the greatest sword fighter since Luke, and he was the best in 300 years. Is this really smart?" I held back laughter.

"And if you break my sword, I'll kill you slowly. I already lost my knife, and that sword was a gift." Annabeth looked tense.

Tammi dropped the sword and held her hands up. I picked it up and tossed it to Annabeth. Then I picked up what Kelli dropped. It looked like a tricked out pocket watch.

"What's so special about the pocket watch?" I held the point of Riptide to Tammi's neck.

"We stole it from the God of Time. Chronos." Tammi gulped.

"I thought Kronos was the Lord of Time?" I was confused.

"Not Kronos with a K, Chronos with a Ch." Tammi rolled her eyes.

"There is a God of Time named Chronos." Annabeth confirmed. "And my mom mentioned that he has pocket watches that can freeze time. You can even use it to travel through time."

"So... I could go back and tell us what we were supposed to do to end the Giant War, and keep us from going to Tartarus?" I questioned.

"What's the point? The Giant War is over, and you two became closer because of Tartarus. Besides, if you mess with time the wrong way, you could make something worse happen. And if the rumors about time travel are true, if you alter something, no one will notice that you altered it except for whoever alters it." Rachel pointed out.

"Rachel has a point. PTSD is worth ending the Giant War without us accidentally causing conflict. But Chronos and Kronos would know if we changed time, and they'd probably change it back." Annabeth agreed.

"Rachel helped us without a blue comb then." I smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes, and Annabeth half smiled.

"How do we use it? We can't keep these people frozen." I looked at Tammi.

"Just press the button. Doing that alone freezes and unfreezes time. But if you reset the times on the clock, then pressed the button, you'd go back in time. The biggest clock is years, then it gets smaller until you reach seconds." Tammi explained.

Then she lunged at Annabeth. I stabbed Tammi before she could do anything. I pressed the button and everyone started moving again.

"You think my mom will call us in sick?" I asked.

"If it's necessary." Annabeth shrugged.

I used Annabeths "secret" cellphone to call my mom. She called us in sick at my request.

"Let's go see Chronos. Where can we find him?" I looked at Annabeth.

"I'm going to class, because my parents wouldn't call me in sick at my request." Rachel sighed.

"Finding him is pretty easy. But you'll need help from a God if you want to get to him. Or at least if you want to do it quickly." Annabeth suggested.

"Why? Where is he?" I was confused.

"The last anyone heard, he lives inside Big Ben. That giant clock in England." Annabeth answered.

"Oh. Maybe we can call on the God of Travel..." I started.

"We're NOT asking Hermes for help again. Especially since he'll send us on a favor quest that lasts all day before he'll do us a favor." Annabeth stated firmly.

"We might not have to face him directly though." I grinned evilly.

An hour later, Annabeth and I were in a giant box, being handled by Grover and Jason. We were suddenly plopped down.

"What's this?" We heard Hermes.

"Read the label." Jason sighed.

"Express mail to Chronos inside Big Ben in London, England." Hermes read. "But what's in it?"

"I think it's a grandfather clock from Zeus." Grover lied.

"Sounds important. I'll ship it right away." Hermes said.

We were being picked up again and walked before we were once again plopped down. It felt like we were being moved on a conveyor belt. Then there was a pop, and we dropped onto the ground. I used Riptide and sliced the box open. Then Annabeth and I breathed in fresh air.

"I like your style. But I would've just brought you here if you'd prayed to me." An old man smiled.

He had a long grey beard. He reminded me of Father Time, but Annabeth had mentioned that most people called Chronos Father Time because of Kronos' appearance, and how they were constantly mixed up.

"In case that's why you're staring, most people consider me Father Time, so that's how I appear." He laughed.

"Are you Chronos? God of Time?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"Do you have any idea why Kelli and Tammi stole your pocket watch?" Annabeth questioned.

"I can't tell you exactly why, because I would give away too much of the future. But generally, I will admit that someone you know summoned them to kill at least one of you, but Tammi and Kelli wanted to kill both of you. The one who summoned them didn't want both of you dead, so that someone stopped protecting them and let you kill them. But that someone will try again. Tammi and Kelli figured that the watch would give them an advantage." Chronos offered some information.

"But you can't tell us anything else?" I sighed.

"I can tell you that you will catch the someone very soon." Chronos said.

"Soon on immortal terms, or soon on mortal terms?" I asked.

"On mortal terms. Trust me, you'll be fine. Just keep your guard up. Especially towards the weekend." Chronos warned.

"Thank you for the information." Annabeth said.

"Of course. I like demigods." He smiled.

I tried to give him the pocket watch back.

"Keep it. I know that you'll be trustworthy with it. Besides, I've got plenty more where that came from." He gestured to a door. "Let's call it my personal armory. And if you can come back, I'll teach you how to use time to your advantage without the watch."

"Okay." That sounded tempting to me.

Even Annabeth looked tempted. Chronos walked to the door and grabbed another watch.

"The power should be distributed equally." He handed it to Annabeth.

Mine was gold, but hers looked like silver.

"I figured you'd want a greyish color." He smiled.

"Can I have a blue one?" I begged.

"No." He chuckled. "Not unless you give that to another worthy owner, then I'll give you a blue replacement."

He snapped his fingers and we were suddenly sitting on my mom's couch.


	8. Wednesday

**Chapter 8: Wednesday**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I got ready for school a little differently today. We still did everything we normally do, but we made sure we'd have easier access to our weapons than usual, and we had our shields. I had the one Tyson made me on my wrist, and Annabeth put hers into her backpack. I also had the pocket watch in my pocket in case we needed it.

"Think about it Annabeth, we never have to raise our hands to go to the bathroom again, and we won't miss anything in class." I grinned.

"I don't know if we should just use it for casual things everyday. Maybe it should just be for emergencies." Annabeth suggested.

"Or I could use it to cheat on my tests. Just look it up or travel back to when we took notes." I smirked.

"No. You're smart enough to at least pass your tests by yourself." Annabeth said.

"You overestimate my intelligence." I countered.

"You underestimate your potential." Annabeth retorted.

"Fine, no cheating. But I still might use it for the bathroom." I compromised.

Annabeth rolled her eyes as we headed for my car. When we got to school, we saw something that was between horrifying and harmless. It would probably be more horrifying to Annabeth, while I just found it odd. There were pictures everywhere that had me and Annabeth in them. I recognized one as a picture Silena took on the 4th of July when Annabeth asked me to go to the fireworks. Annabeth's head was on my shoulder in that picture. One was a picture Malcolm took of me hugging Annabeth, another was taken by _Olympus Weekly_ of us on our first date, and there was one of us in Rome eating the pizza. Aphrodite must have taken the one in Rome. There were multiple others that showed us doing things ranging from sitting close to each other to us kissing.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this." Annabeth finally spoke up.

"You always were shy about showing affection in public." I stared at all the pictures.

"It actually didn't bother me when Silena tried to make a Percabeth slideshow and showed everyone at Camp. It bothers me that I don't understand who put up these pictures." Annabeth stated.

"Please tell me you guys did this on purpose so you guys could do something cute." Rachel stared up at the pictures.

"Hey Rachel, haven't you shown me these exact pictures on your computer?" Piper asked.

"But I didn't do this. Annabeth would kill me." Rachel said.

"Maybe we should use the pocket watch to see who did this." I suggested.

"Even if we go back, we can't stop whoever did this. We need to let time play out correctly." Annabeth said.

"Fine, but come on." I held out my hand as I pulled out the pocket watch.

"It's exactly 7:45 a.m., plus twenty seconds right now. That's when we'll come back." Annabeth instructed.

"No, we'll do it at plus twenty five seconds." I said as I clicked the watch.

7:45 a.m. plus twenty five seconds is exactly when we left. We went back to 6:45 a.m. to see who put up the pictures. The pictures were just starting to be put up, but it went by pretty quickly because whoever was putting them up used magic, then they disappeared.

"Damn it. I think it was a girl though, because of the hair length. Or it could be a long haired boy." Annabeth said.

"There aren't many long haired boys at this school, and I heard a feminine cough." I reasoned.

"Nice job." Annabeth complimented.

"Elementary my dear Watson." I smiled.

Then I pushed the button and we went back to exactly when we left.

"Did you guys even leave?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but we came back to exactly when we left. We think whoever it is is a girl." I said.

"Any idea who?" Piper questioned.

"All we know is that she's a magic user." Annabeth shrugged.

"The only female magic users that come to mind are Hazel, Thalia, and Hecate. But Thalia and Hazel mostly deal with the mist, and neither of them or Hecate hate us." I said.

"Are you sure you don't know anyone else?" Piper asked.

"The only female magic user that hates me that I know of is Khione, but she only deals with snow. Maybe that's why I get random cold chills! Oh, and Hera. But Hera seems to be on better terms with me since the Giant War. And she's not the type of Goddess that posts scary pictures. She's the kind that plots to injure and murder you. So unless she wants one of us to have a heart attack, I don't think it's her." I reasoned.

"Even though you take forever to make your point, you make some pretty goid points." Annabeth smiled at an image of her laughing in the Cocytus.

"I made you laugh in a river of sadness." I grinned.

"Aw, you two are so cute." Piper smirked. "But you're bringing out my Daughter of Aphrodite side. And not in the good way. So stop it. And you're distracting yourselves from the conversation."

"I've had a pretty low attention span since we got back from Tartarus, so just be glad we're paying attention at all." Annabeth shrugged. "And it's time for class anyway."

The bell rang and we all went to our respective classes.

But not before Rachel could say, "_You will discover that behind this plot is a friend, and you will understand all in the end_."

I turned back because her voice sounded like the old Oracle. I just saw the green smoke disappear as I looked at her. So she just gave a prophecy? And whoever is trying to scare us is my friend? But prophecies could have double meanings. Stupid prophecies.


	9. Thursday

**Chapter 9: Thursday**

**Percy's POV**

I'd been thinking about what magic user friends could possibly want to hurt me or Annabeth, but I couldn't think of any. I hated not being able to see who it was, because that meant I had an untrustworthy friend. And I haven't had a friend play both sides since Silena died. And before that it was just Luke, but he's not a female magic user, and he said he wanted to try rebirth. It sucked to not know who it was.

"So you think it's one of your friends?" Mom asked.

"That's what Rachel made it sound like, but prophecies have double meanings, and I can't think of any friends who'd hurt or humiliate us." I sighed.

"On the other hand, loyalty is your Achilles Heel. I can't think of anyone either though. Thalia and Hazel wouldn't do it, and most of our other friends aren't close enough to Rachel to be able to get her book. It's hard to figure out who's your enemy when they've befriended you." Annabeth said.

"Maybe we should just go to school and hope there's not something bad waiting for us." I suggested.

"It would be nice if you could go a year without being kicked out or going missing." Mom agreed.

"Then let's go before we're late." Annabeth waved to my mom as we left.

When we got to school this time, there didn't seem to be anything wrong.

"Hey Annabeth, there's some guy looking for you in the school. He said his name was Jordan." Rachel said.

Annabeth turned pale. "What did he say his last name was?"

"Jacobs." Rachel shrugged. "Why? Who is he?"

"Hide me, at whatever cost." Annabeth shook Rachel's shoulders. "In fact, I'll be in the girl's bathroom."

Just as Annabeth started to head for the bathroom, a guy shouted, "Annabeth!"

She groaned and turned around. A guy with brown hair and brown eyes grinned as he walked over to Annabeth and hugged her. Annabeth looked extremely annoyed.

"Nice to see you Beth." He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head so all he got was her cheek.

"Please don't call me Beth. It's Annabeth." She pushed him away to escape his hug.

I was extremely confused. Rachel was just staring at them.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Jordan Jacobs. He went to school with me just before the all girls school." Annabeth explained.

"And I'm her boyfriend." He smiled.

I wasn't sure what to say, so I decided not to say anything. Rachel looked slightly amused.

Annabeth facepalmed. "For the last time Jordan, I was not your girlfriend. I'm still not your girlfriend. I just gave you a hug and a kiss on the cheek because the guys at our school said you'd never get a pretty girlfriend, so I agreed to help you for a day."

I almost burst out laughing because of how weird that sounded. It's hard to imagine Annabeth doing that for someone. On the other hand, I know how nice she is to people who get bullied. Rachel was barely holding back laughter.

"Yeah, and you also said you were in love with some guy at your summer camp who was too clueless to figure it out. What did you say his name was? Peter Johnson? Does he even exist?" Jordan laughed.

Oh great, now there's another person calling me Peter Johnson. Stupid Dionysus.

"I said his name was Percy Jackson. And he's my boyfriend now." Annabeth turned red.

"Sure. Does she have a boyfriend named Percy Jackson?" Jordan looked at Rachel and I.

"Percy Jackson, the clueless boyfriend who goes to Annabeth's summer camp. If you don't believe me, ask Annabeth's dad. He actually likes me." I held out my hand as I introduced myself.

"Is he really Percy Jackson?" Jordan looked at Annabeth.

"Yes, and I tried to tell you that before I switched schools." Annabeth sighed.

"And if you still don't believe me." I smirked as I kissed Annabeth. "Trust me, every time somebody else has kissed her, she flinches and knocks them on their ass."

"Seaweed Brain." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How did you know I was here anyway?"

"Some girl named Alex called and said you wanted to see me." Jordan blushed.

"I don't even have a friend named Alex, so somebody tricked you. Sorry Jordan." Annabeth patted his back.

He left with a defeated look.

"So, I did have competition for your affection besides Luke. Oh well, at least I know you loved me even back then." I teased.

"I've liked you since I was twelve, I just started to realize it was love around that time. And he was never competition for you, so shut up." Annabeth hit me.

"So you do have a type? And you're out of his league." I smirked. "So you basically prefer to date your best friends. And you befirend them after at least one shared experience with monsters. Well, it is the romantic stereotype in most teenaged movies."

"Shut up." She hit my arm a little harder. "You're the one who went to Calypso's island and found the new Oracle. You drag pretty girls into your life, and then you befriend them as compensation for realizing you don't like them the way they like you. I'm the only exception, since you befriended me _because_ you liked me."

Rachel snorted. "Let's stop before this becomes a huge argument. Besides, I hate when you drag me into your arguments."

The bell rang and we headed to class. It was pretty boring for the most part. But when we were in P.E., I could hear Annabeth screaming in the girl's locker room. I ran out of the boy's locker room, in nothing but my boxers, and ran into the girl's locker room. I completely ignored the fact that most of the girls were in their underwear.

"Are you okay?" I panted as I stopped in front of Annabeth.

"Percy, there are girls in their underwear." Annabeth looked nervous.

"I don't care, I just heard you scream like you found a dead body." I said.

Annabeth handed me what looked like pictures. Upon closer inspection, I realized they were pictures of us in... compromising positions.

"Where did you find these? And I'm pretty sure you didn't take pictures of this." I turned red as I covered them to make sure no one could see them.

"I'm not stupid enough to take pictures of that and then put them in a public locker. And I found them taped to my locker." Annabeth said.

"I'm pretty sure we were alone, so who took the pictures?" I asked.

Annabeth handed me a note. "This explains it."

It was a typed note that read: _As fun as it would be to screw with your mind, I thought you'd like to know that I used one of Chronos' pocket watches to get these. It was a horrible experience, but it was worth it. More embarrassment will come if you don't leave Percy._

"Seriously? All they want is to make you leave me? Like that would ever happen." I scoffed.

"Which means you have another evil female admirer." Annabeth sighed.

"Well, it sucks to be pretty." I joked.

Annabeth smirked. I suddenly noticed that we were being watched by a bunch of half naked girls. I noticed that Piper was wearing Hello Kitty underwear and Rachel's was green before I covered my eyes and tried to walk out. I ran into a wall and a bunch of girls giggled.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that." One girl giggled.

"I wish _he_ was my boyfriend." Another girl sighed.

"He's taken." Annabeth reminded them. "And I want those pictures back Percy. I'm going to burn them."

"Are you kidding? These can be for when I miss you." I smirked as I felt along the walls to leave.

Annabeth took the pictures out of my hand and pushed me out of the locker room. "What if I was lying about wanting to burn them, and I just wanted them for the same reason as you?" I could hear the smirk in her voice.

I gasped and she giggled as she went back into the locker room. Sometimes I don't know how to react to her. She's serious one second and playful the next. I guess I should've expected that when she became my girlfriend. After school, Annabeth started making one of those charts you see police use on TV when they're investigating crimes. She was using Paul's giant whiteboard for it. All of the stuff that happened to us over the week was either written or had a picture taped to it as an explanation.

"Based on your intelligence and fighting skills, maybe you should be a cop." I grinned.

"I'd rather be an architect, but I see what you mean." Annabeth shrugged.

"So you think the girl named Alex sent Jordan, and it was part of the master plan of getting rid of you?" I asked.

"That's what I'm guessing. Do you have any friends named Alex?" Annabeth stared at the board.

"Lexi's real name is Alexis, but I doubt it's her. She's mortal." I said.

"I don't know if Lexi's a possibility or not, because normal looking people can sometimes be more than they appear. So just keep an eye out to be safe." Annabeth suggested.

"No problem." I shrugged.

My phone suddenly vibrated. (Hermes made it as a favor so I could have a phone without attracting monsters.) It was Lexi.

_Are we still hanging out?_ The text read.

"Oh crap. I forgot that before I knew you were coming, Lexi and I were supposed to hang out tonight. This is one of the only nights she's not busy." I said.

"Just go then. But remember what I said about being careful. And don't do anything to make me jealous." Annabeth looked like she was trying to solve the whiteboard mystery.

"I fell into Tartarus for you. All she wants is to go to the movies. It should be impossible to make you jealous." I smirked and gave her a kiss.

"Love you Percy, bye." Annabeth smiled.

"Love you too, bye." I grinned as I walked outside.

I picked up Lexi at her house. Her dad stared at me as she got in the car.

"Don't worry, I just talk about you a lot, so he thinks this is a date." Lexi said.

"No, I don't date anyone but Annabeth." I snorted.

Lexi looked a little bothered when I said that.

"Sorry, but I usually don't have to worry about if my friends like me that way. Most of them have boyfriends." I apologized.

_Or swore off men to become an eternal Huntress_. I thought.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault." Lexi shrugged.

So we drove to the movies and watched _Finding Dory_. I'd already seen it with Annabeth, but I didn't want to tell Lexi that. Plus, I was more than willing to see it again. Lexi had tried to hold my hand multiple times during the movie, but I tried to reach for the popcorn whenever she did. She also tried to rub my leg once, but I pretended to go to the bathroom to avoid that. I gave up when she leaned against me though, because that wasn't too weird. She also stared at my arm as if she expected me to do that stupid yawning trick where you stretch and put your arm around the girl. At least, that's what I was guessing. Even though it wasn't too bad to sit through the movie with Lexi trying to flirt with me, I was still glad when the movie ended. It was just too awkward.

"That was a cool movie." Lexi smiled.

"Yeah, but I'd go see any movie with fish in it. I even sat through a fish documentary once with Annabeth. She was watching it for the documentary, and I watched for the fish. It was the first documentary that didn't make me sleep." I grinned.

Lexi laughed in a way that seemed a little forced. I drove her home and stopped in front of her house.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"I guess so." She seemed to ponder something for a second. "If you didn't have Annabeth, would you date me?"

I was caught off guard on that one. "I don't know. Girls didn't really show an interest in me until I already liked Annabeth. And even then, only one other girl directly tried to ask me out."

"Rachel?" Lexi questioned.

"Yeah. But I didn't really like Rachel. And another girl liked me, but I had to leave her behind to save my friends from something bad, and she has a boyfriend now. Then there was a girl from another summer camp I visited, but she was just lonely and heart broken from the last guy she liked. To be honest I've never liked a girl before I met Annabeth, and after I met her, I didn't think of anyone else." I admitted.

Lexi started to cry a little before she launched herself at me. As she kissed me, I felt like I couldn't move. Not from the fact that she was kissing me, it just felt like when Kronos slowed down time and we couldn't move. Or when I couldn't move in my weird demigod dreams. It was like magic was preventing me from moving. Then I suddenly felt like I could move again and pushed Lexi back.

"I'm sorry, but it's like I said, I love Annabeth." I took a deep breath. "I promise I'll still go to the football game with you tomorrow though. You're still my friend."

She got out of the car crying and walked to her house as I drove away. When I got to my house, Annabeth was watching TV with my mom.

"Did you have fun at the movies?" Annabeth seemed focused on the TV.

"Do you want to come watch with us?" Mom patted the seat between her and Annabeth.

"You were right Annabeth, Audrey Hepburn and Gregory Peck are good actors." Paul commented.

"Even though I didn't do anything bad, you're still probably going to hit me." I decided to tell Annabeth what happened.


	10. Friday

**Chapter 10: Friday**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth didn't get mad at me, and she told me it wasn't my fault. But I still felt bad because Lexi had cried. I was hoping to be able to apologize when we got to school today, but I didn't see her anywhere. I felt bad as we headed to class.

"Cheer up, maybe she'll be okay when you have class with her. Or maybe she'll feel better at the foitball game if you still want to go." Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't worry about Lexi, she likes you so much that she'll get over it the next time she sees you." Jack told me.

When I saw Lexi in Math class, I gave her a hug and apologized.

"It's okay, it was my fault." She still seemed upset.

"Do you still want to go to the football game? I'm still going." I assured her.

"You don't have plans with Annabeth?" Lexi wondered.

"I invited her. Jack was planning on going with is too, remember?" I said.

"Whatever." She shrugged.

There was no weird stuff happening at school for the first time that week, so I just hoped we could get through the football game the same way. I decided to go see Chronos again, to get a lesson on how to use the pocket watches. Annabeth and I mailed ourselves in the same box as last time, and Jason and Grover were once again there to help carry us to Hermes for mailing. I guess Jason came back on the weekends to see Piper.

"Another clock from Zeus to Chronos?" Hermes sounded confused.

"Chronos has a thing with clocks, and he asked Zeus to keep the clocks coming." Jason lied.

"The old grandfather clocks are pretty cool." Grover added.

"Alright, give me the box then." Hermes grabbed our box.

We were once again on a conveyor belt and suddenly plopped onto the floor. I cut us out of the box with Riptide.

"I think that was more entertaining the second time." Chronos smiled.

"Can you please train us now?" I asked.

"I'd really appreciate it." Annabeth begged.

Chronos laughed and showed us some of what we needed to know.

"Thanks." Annabeth and I grinned.

"Of course." Chronos snapped his fingers and returned us to my apartment.

Annabeth and I got ready to go to the game. I gave Annabeth one of the jackets I bought at school, and I wore the other one. As we got to the game, I realized that there were a lot more people in the crowd than usual. It wasn't a special game aside from the fact that it was a home game, so I thought it was weird.

"Hey, I just thought of something. Football player Jordon with an O liked you, and so did the other Jordan with an A. You attract J names! Jackson, Jordon, Jordan..." I teased.

"Explain Luke." Annabeth countered.

"Does he have a middle name with a J in it?" I asked.

"No." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Pick another letter."

"N! We all have N's as the last letter of our names!" I exclaimed.

"Only in yours and Luke's last names. And the other two only have it in their first names. But I'll give you credit for it anyway." Annabeth smirked.

We found Jack and Lexi waiting for us with some seats saved.

"I hope we win this game. I'm sick of the other team beating us." Jack shouted over the crowd.

"But the swim team always wins." I reminded him. "So we still have our dignity."

"Always the positive one." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I'm not into football anyway. Plus, it gets confusing because what we call football is actually called soccer in other countries and vice versa. America is so weird." Annabeth laughed.

"And you're just full of fun trivia." I poked her nose. "Thanks to your Statue of Liberty trivia, Clarisse thought I was a nerd until I explained to her that you constantly talk about it."

"Who's Clarisse?" Lexi asked.

"She used to bully Percy, then they became friends." Annabeth was vague.

We watched as our team just barely kept in the lead until half time. Then I saw something unusual. Mrs. O' Leary was chasing some hellhounds near the field, but no one seemed to notice.

"I thought Mrs. O' Leary was spending some time in the Underworld with Nico and the other hellhounds." Annabeth said.

"So did I." I ran down to her.

Annabeth followed and we reached Mrs. O' Leary as she was growling at the other hellhounds.

"Mrs. O' Leary." I said.

She turned and jumped on me, licking my face.

"Okay, okay, I get it." I pushed her off.

The other hellhounds were growling at Annabeth.

"Do you have the red ball?" I asked.

"No, Cerberus stole that." Annabeth reminded me.

They looked about ready to pounce. There was a red football sitting on one of the benches. I picked it up.

"Hey, look at the ball." I showed the hellhounds.

They immediately stopped and stared. I threw the ball and they ran after it, fighting each other for it.

"Run!" I yelled at Annabeth.

She immediately ran for the school, not wanting to risk the stands. The hellhounds suddenly lost interest in the ball and ran after Annabeth.

"Mrs. O' Leary, stop them from hurting Annabeth!" I yelled.

She immediately started growling and trailed after Annabeth.

**Annabeth's POV**

I ran like hell to get away from the hellhounds. No pun intended. I got inside of the boy's locker room, because there was an entrance on the outside that was unlocked for the game. I ran straight past the football players and coach, through the gym, and into the main part of the school. I decided that the detention classroom, which had no windows, would be a perfect place to hide. I shut the door behind me as I reached it. I panted and laid my back against the door. Then there was banging on the door, so I pulled out my drakon bone sword.

"Hey, Annabeth. Are you in there?" A familiar voice asked.

I put the drakon bone sword back in my pocket and opened the door. It was football player Jordon.

"What do you want?" I sighed in mild relief.

"I would ask why you ran through the boy's locker room, but Lexi asked me to do this." He suddenly pinned me against the wall with a kiss.

I tried to push him away, but he was already pinning my hands. Then he suddenly fell over. Percy was standing there with the hilt of his sword aimed at Jordon.

"Trying to make me jealous, are you?" He panted.

"Seriously?" I said.

"I was only trying to lighten the mood." He shrugged. "I got rid of the hellhounds. Mrs. O' Leary killed some, and I stabbed the others."

"I think Jordon just confirmed the evil mastermind." I said.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"He said Lexi told him to kiss me." I admitted.

"I started to suspect after I dropped her off yesterday, but she's mortal, so how does that work?" He looked confused.

"I'm not mortal, you idiot." Lexi walked in.

"Hey, only I can call him idiot." I glared at her.

"I'd rather not be called idiot at all." Percy said.

"I'm not mortal, I'm a demigod. A Daughter of Hecate." Lexi looked annoyed.

"At least we can explain the magic part now." Percy cocked his head.

"That's not the point! I've liked you since you started going here, and you never noticed me _or_ my powers! Why can you notice her and not me?!" Lexi got angry.

"Because I met Annabeth first. Besides, shouldn't you know how clueless I am by now? And if you've ever read Olympus Weekly, you'd know that we've liked each other a long time, and we started dating a year ago. Why break us up now? We've been through Tartarus together, so do you really think we'd leave each other over some stupid pranks?" Percy ranted.

"I never fit in anywhere, with anyone, and when I finally do, he picks the blonde!" Lexi was enraged.

"For Gods' sakes, she's not just the blonde! She's smart, funny, nice, pretty, bad ass with weapons, and multiple other things! She's my first kiss, first girlfriend, and first time. Not to mention how many good and bad experiences we've shared. So I'm nit going to leave her just because you want me to. Besides, you're blonde too!" Percy countered. "You have one chance to still be my friend, but only if you stop trying to break us up. I'm never leaving her, and I can introduce you to people who you'd fit in with. Your cabin, my friend Hazel, even your mom if you don't already know her! Just leave Annabeth out of it. If you would've killed her, I would've gladly died with her!"

It made me fell happy to hear Percy say all those nice things about me. Lexi looked tired and confused.

"You know people like me?" Lexi asked.

"We finished making a cabin for children of Hecate a year ago, and my friend Hazel was trained to use the mist by your mom. I've even met your mom." Percy said.

"He's telling the truth." Hecate was suddenly standing next to me. "I'll even train you the way I did for Hazel. You have no idea how many Olympians favor Annabeth and Percy's relationship. Aphrodite even decided to stop purposely messing with their relationship."

"I'd even try to be friends with you if you stop trying to kill me and stop trying to get rid of me." I offered.

Lexi looked nervous. "I could try..."

We all sighed with relief.

"Oh, and Aphrodite told me to tell you that Jack is interested in you. Romantically." Hecate looked at Lexi.

"He is?" Lexi looked confused.

"He gets nervous about it, and he knows you like me, so he doesn't ask." Percy added.

"Maybe I'll talk to Jack." Lexi left the room.

"What do we do with Jordon?" Percy stared at Jordon.

"I can make him forget about Lexi asking him to kiss Annabeth, and that he actually did it." Hecate suggested. "Besides, half time's almost over."

"Please do it." I begged.

Hecate did something, then she snapped her fingers and started to look like the football coach. I think she was using the mist. Jordon woke up and groaned as he felt where Percy hit him.

"What are you doing boy! This is no time for napping! Get back out on that field!" Hecate acted like the coach.

Jordon immediately got up and ran for the field. Hecate snapped her fingers and looked lime herself again.

"Awesome." Percy grinned. "Can you show me how to do that?"

"I'll take it into consideration." Hecate said before she disappeared.

"Let's go back out and watch the football game. I want to feel at least slightly normal." I suggested.

So we went back out and watched the game finish. Our team narrowly won, and Lexi was holding Jack's hand through the rest of the game.


	11. Epilogue

**Chapter 11: Epilogue**

**Percy's POV**

The Saturday after the football game, we brought Lexi to Camp Half-Blood. She seemed more comfortable after we introduced her to the other children of Hecate. Lexi said she'd come back to Camp during the summers, and maybe on the weekends. And without going into deep specifics, Annabeth and I had a nice, relatively normal year at Goode. It was one of the first years I actually went without being kicked put or going missing, so we all celebrated.

"We're staying together, no matter how tough it gets." I grinned.

"I told you I wouldn't make things easy for you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth kissed me.

**(A/N: Thanks for reading. This is the most followers I've had on a story.)**


End file.
